A Girl Like Her
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: The last semester of senior year, Kyle and Wendy get pretty close. Maybe too close, since she's dating his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey, guys. I got this suggestion from HoAcrazylover and I wanted to try it. I've got a few plans for this story, I think it'll be fun to write. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think so far.

* * *

I stumble in to Advanced Biology class about five minutes late, face red and panting from running here from the parking lot. Despite the fact that it's January and literally freezing outside, I'm sweating through my sweatshirt. It was barely a run, maybe I should exercise more.

The teacher looks at me disapprovingly, eyes narrowed and lips pursed like she's tasting something sour. She pushes her glasses up her nose and sighs loudly. "Kyle, this is the third Monday in a row you've been late."

"Yeah, sorry," I mumble, still trying to catch my breath. I walk quickly to my seat next to my lab partner, Wendy. She and I have most of the same classes together because we're on the same honor track. The only class we don't have together is elective. She takes Journalism; I take Intro to Economics. I'm kind of envious of her.

She looks at me, a little amused. "Late again, Kyle. What would your mother say?"

"It's _your _boyfriend's fault," I say back, keeping my voice low so the teacher doesn't hear. "He's the one that makes me late."

"Oh, sure," she replies, raising an eyebrow at me. "Blame Stan, then."

"Well, it's his fault!"

"Whatever you say, Kyle," she says in a condescending tone, patting me on the head.

I glare at her. "Why don't you give him rides on Mondays, then?"

She shrugs and smiles at me. "On the off chance that it _isn't _your fault, I don't want to be late."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're his girlfriend, aren't you supposed to make sacrifices for him? Isn't that your job or something?"

She smirks. "You're his best friend, isn't that job yours?"

I shake my head. "No, no, I distinctly remember reading that it's in girlfriend's job description."

She lets out a laugh, and the teacher glares at us. "Miss Testaburger, Mister Broflovski, while I'm sure your conversation is riveting, I'd appreciate it if you paid attention."

We both mutter half-hearted sorry's to the teacher. Wendy glances at me and smiles awkwardly, and we don't talk for the rest of the lecture, just exchange glances and sighs when someone asks a stupid question.

We both slip out of the room quickly after class to avoid the teacher, who was probably going to try to talk to us about respect and silence before letting us leave. Wendy and I walk together to English class, and pretty much the same routine happens there. We whisper to each other, the teacher gets mad, awkward silence ensues.

As we walk to lunch together later, Wendy laughs a little and looks at me, flicking her black hair from her eyes. "For honor roll kids, we're terrible students."

I shrug. "We still get the best grades in the class."

"That's precisely the issue," she replies. "We are _far _too stuck up and conceited."

I smirk at her and raise an eyebrow. "It's okay, though, because we're right."

She just laughs and shakes her head. "The teachers probably complain about us in the teacher's lounge."

"No, I'm sure they're too busy complaining about Cartman and Craig," I answer.

We get to the lunch room, and say bye to each other as we start to head off to our respective tables and groups of friends. I notice that Wendy is a little fixated on something in the distance. I don't really pay much attention, but then I see what she's looking at. It's Red, one of the cheerleaders, leaning across my friends' table, getting a little too close to Stan. She seems to be giggling and she's touching his arm. Stan seems to not mind at all- in fact, he seems to be enjoying the attention.

I walk up to them and sit down right as Red is walking away. Kenny looks really amused, and Cartman and Butters are paying no attention at all. They're too caught up in what appears to be their French homework. They ended up in that class together because Butters wants to go to Paris someday, and Cartman didn't want to learn Spanish because he "didn't want to encourage the immigrants." Whatever that means.

As I sit down, I punch Stan in the arm and give him a look. I try not to hit him too hard, but I'm not sure if it works. He jumps a little in surprise and turns sharply to look at me.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for?" he says, rubbing his arm and sounding annoyed.

"Come on, you have a girlfriend," I reply, matching his annoyance.

He looks confused. "Red and I were just talking," he mumbles. He sounds kind of like a little kid sometimes, like he's pouting or something.

Kenny stifles a laugh from across the table and leans forward. "Sure, dude. She was just pushing her tits out for fun."

Stan gets a little red at that, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't notice that."

"Sure, you didn't," Kenny replies in a mocking tone. He steals one of Stan's french fries and winks at him with a big smile. "And I didn't notice you staring at her chest."

Stan glares at him. "I wasn't staring at her chest," he says back, an edge in his voice. "And it's not like I went up to her, she came over here."

Kenny laughs and shakes his head. I just roll my eyes. Maybe I didn't see everything that was happening, and maybe I unfairly judged this situation because I care about Wendy and don't want Stan to fuck this up. All I know is that if I had a girlfriend and I loved her like Stan says he loves Wendy, I probably wouldn't have leaned in so close to Red. Maybe Stan wasn't thinking, but he probably should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey, guys. Here's chapter two, I hope you like it. Review, please!

* * *

Walking out to the parking lot towards Stan's car, the first thing I see is Stan and Wendy talking. Well, not so much talking as arguing. Wendy's got her arms crossed and she's glaring, and Stan is talking and rolling his eyes. The conversation doesn't last much longer. Wendy just says something and turns away sharply, walking straight to her car and driving away.

Stan leans against his car and rubs the back of his neck and his temples. All I can gather is that she seems mad and he seems exasperated.

I feel a little weird having seen that. I'm sure I'll hear all about the fight anyway, from both of them. I always do. Stan vents to me in the car of while hanging out, Wendy vents to me in class. That's how it always is. It's kind of tiring being good friends with both of them, especially since they both want me to be on their side.

So I'll hear about this fight, I'm know I will, I just feel weird _seeing_ it. It's like seeing a teacher outside of school. You know it happens, you just don't exactly want to witness it firsthand.

I brace myself for all the complaining and walk over to Stan. "Hey, man. Ready to go?"

Stan sighed loudly and gave me a look. "Beyond ready. Couldn't you have gotten here a few minutes ago?" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You would've saved me some trouble."

"I noticed," I say, trying to not sound annoyed. I'm not sure it worked. "You can tell me about it on the ride home."

"She's just so ridiculous, you know?" he says, getting in the drivers seat and slamming the door.

I sigh and bring my hand up to rub my forehead. I'm getting tired of this. I get in the car and he almost immediately starts ranting. I have to actively keep myself from yawning or rolling my eyes.

"I mean, it's like she expects me to not so much as _look _at another girl, right? I mean, she's all pissed just because I talked to Red today. It's so stupid, you know?" he sighs and looks at me, as though expecting a response. When he doesn't get one, he just keeps going. "I mean, she just fucking lectured me about flirting with other girls, but Red and I were just talking. Besides, it's not like Wendy even _heard _the conversation. Red's in some of my classes, you know? It could've just been about homework, but it's not like Wendy asked, she just jumped straight to assuming the worst!"

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Well, was it?"

He glances at me, furrowing his brows. "What?"

"The conversation between you and Red," I say, and I can almost taste the impatience in my mouth. I just hope Stan is too focused on himself to notice. "Was it just about homework?"

He hesitates and looks a little uncomfortable, gripping the steeling wheel and fidgeting a bit. "Well, no. But Wendy didn't _know _that. She just jumped to conclusions."

"She jumped to correct conclusions though, right?" I say, barely able to keep myself from sighing.

"Not exactly," he replies, sounding frustrated. "I mean, yeah, it's not like we were talking about homework, but it's not like I was flirting with her. And Red came up to me, what was I supposed to do, ignore her? Wendy's totally overreacting."

"Yeah, okay," I reply. Which is just enough agreement for Stan to start going again.

"Right? I mean, she just stops me in the parking lot, is all _we need to talk_, all annoyed, and then she just starts basically telling me I'm a bad boyfriend. It's fucked, I mean, she talks to other guys all the time, but I don't say shit, you know? I mean, you and her hang out all the time, and I've never told her not to, but the second I get a friend who's a girl, it's a huge problem!"

I shake my head and laugh. "No, no, no, don't drag me into this, okay?"

He glances at me, a weird look in his eye.

I stare at him for a moment. "Dude, you didn't compare Wendy and I being friends to Red flirting with you in the cafeteria, did you?"

"I may have," he says, chewing his lip a little. "And Red wasn't flirting with me."

"Come on, man," I say, groaning. "Why bring me into this? It's between you and Wendy."

"Well, since you're already part of the fight," he says, sounding goddamn cheerful. What a dick. "Could you talk to her for me?"

"Dude, what are you, twelve?" I say, shooting him a glare. I used to have to talk to her for him _all the time. _I thought maybe- just maybe- he'd grown past that. Evidently not.

"Come on, please? You and her are close, right?" he replies. "Just this once, I swear."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," I say, but I sigh in defeat. "I'll see what I can do."

He grins. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"I make no promises," I reply. "I think you overestimate how much Wendy cares about my opinion."

"It's worth a shot," he replies. "She's probably more likely to listen to you than to me anyway."

"Yeah, whatever," I say.

When we finally get to my house and he drops me off, I immediately go to my room and collapse on my bed. Other people's drama makes me tired.

I tried to get someone else to have to deal with them once. Wendy and Stan had just broken up- again- but Ike was acting out in school at that time, so I had some of my own shit going on. I told both Stan and Wendy to go to Kenny and Bebe respectively for their problems, because I couldn't help.

That idea didn't end particularly well. Bebe's never been in a relationship that lasted particularly long (our two month long relationship in middle school was the longest for her by far, I think) so she didn't have much advice to give. She was pretty much at a loss of how to help. She called me at one point in a panic to ask me what she should say, so I was basically in the same position anyway.

Kenny, on the other hand, has been in several relationships, but he was just terrible at giving advice and he had very little patience for faking sympathy. He, understandably, couldn't comfort Stan while his family was having trouble feeding themselves. He was a little too busy worrying about his little sister, so it didn't take him long to snap at Stan to quite whining and suck it up. Those two didn't speak for a month, because they are both stubborn assholes.

The next day in class, as predicted, Wendy starts venting to me almost immediately.

"Do you want to hear what Stan said to me?" she says as she sits down at the desk next to me. Today in class, we're supposed to be working on our writing projects and Wendy is my partner, so the teacher probably won't yell at us.

"I'm sure you'll tell me regardless," I reply with a half smile.

"Oh look, you're learning," she says, smirking at me. "Well, I was just asking him to maybe not flirt with other girls right in front of my face, and he just gets all defensive, asking if he's just never supposed to talk to other girls at all. And then before I can even say anything else, he immediately says that well, _he's _never said anything about you and I being friends, so I should just back off and get off my high horse. Can you believe it?"

I sigh. Fucking Stan. "No, I really can't."

"I mean, I just want some consideration, you know?" She looks at me, and it's clear she wants me to agree with her. "I don't think I'm overreacting. All I did was ask him not to flirt with Red."

I silently curse Stan before I do what I promised to do. "Well, how do you know he was flirting?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Ky, you were there, their faces we barely inches apart. You saw what I saw."

I shrug. "I guess, but I mean, Red and Stan are in a few classes together. They could've just been talking about that."

She sighs and starts fiddling with her bracelet. "I guess so. I don't know. It just didn't look like that to me."

"You never know, though," I point out, secretly hoping she's not really listening to me.

"You're right." She looks at her hands as she picks at her fingernails. "Maybe I did overreact. I should probably apologize to Stan."

I feel suddenly kind of guilty. I didn't really want to talk to her for Stan in the first place. I just kind of thought she wasn't going to actually pay attention to what I was saying. And she's right, Stan and Red _were _flirting. I'm not in place to say whether she was overreacting or not, but she was right at least. And now I've convinced her that she wasn't. Because my best friend is a tool and I'm a pushover.

"Oh, did you hear?" she says suddenly. "Annie's throwing a party this Friday."

"Annie?" I repeat, frowning a little. Annie is such an innocent girl and she keeps to herself mostly. "You sure? That'd be like Butters throwing a party."

She laughs. "Yeah, I know, I was confused, too. I think someone must have pushed her into it when they found out her parents were leaving for the weekend."

"My money would be on Bebe," I reply, chuckling. Our class, as a whole, was terrible at throwing parties. Ever since Craig's house was trashed and Token's parents caught us, no one has wanted it to be their house. Bebe was particularly upset about this.

"Yeah, mine too," she replies, smiling at me. I can't help but notice that her smile is really pretty. It reaches the corners of her bright eyes and lights up her whole face. I realize after a moment that I'm staring at her mouth. Which is weird. "So are you going to go?"

I snap out of it and smile back. "Yeah, now that I know about it, I think so."

"Yeah, me too. Should be interesting." She gives me a look. "I can't wait to see you drunk."

I fake a gasp. "I would never!"

"Well, of course not," she replies, raising an eyebrow. "Your mother would disapprove."

"Hey!" I protest, pushing her shoulder softly. "Uncalled for."

She just shrugs. "Yeah, well."

We continue talking about the party, and I get progressively more excited. I never get to go to parties, it should be fun. By the time lunch comes around, I'm planning out what to wear. I walk over to the table where Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Butters are.

Kenny seems equally thrilled, because the second I sit down, he blurts out- "Annie's throwing a party!"

I just laugh. "Yeah, man, I heard."

Stan looks over at me, smiling a little. It doesn't look all that genuine though. "So get this, dude, Wendy freaking apologized to me."

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, you're welcome then."

"Yeah, it was weird, she just comes up to me and says she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He frowns, poking at his food. "That girl doesn't trust me at all, though."

"In her defense, you _were _flirting. And I'm not lying to her for you again," I reply, rolling my eyes. Stan always manages to be unhappy about something. I think if he's genuinely happy for too long, his emo side gets bored.

"But like, she's my girlfriend, you know?" He shakes his head. "I'm just not sure how long this relationship is going to last. I might have to break it off."

"Oh my god, Kyle, Wendy and Stan might break up, what a tragedy!" Kenny says dramatically leaning in toward me. Then he drops the act and grins at me. "I'll bet you ten bucks they get back together within the month."

I smirk back. "I'll bet you fifteen that they get back together within a week."

"Deal!" Kenny replies enthusiastically, shaking my hand.

Stan shoots us both glares. "Glad you guys care so much about my feelings."

"Maybe we'd care more if you didn't have so many feelings, pussy," Cartman interjects.

"Yeah, you know, it's hard to keep track," Kenny adds, laughing.

Stan glares viciously at them both and throws a piece of his bread at them. Kenny promptly catches it and eats it.


End file.
